


Princess Jae

by willowwing



Series: The Rest of the Story... [7]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwing/pseuds/willowwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong tends to act up at the most inconvenient times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Jae

Yoochun's phone vibrated in his pocket.

He ignored it, focusing on the exchange between the MC and Junsu.

His phone vibrated again, and he rolled his shoulders. Between the membership week performance and the concert, he was sore. Performing used muscles he hadn't used in a while, and his shoulder was aching.

Another vibration, and he frowned, starting to think maybe something was wrong. Maybe it was his mother or Yoohwan.

Surreptitiously, he reached into his pocket, slipping his phone out under the table and glancing at the screen.

[Quit that! You are making me hard!]

_A text message from Jae._

Yoochun looked right. Jae was staring at him pointedly.

Yoochun almost laughed at Jae's pouting princess look, enhanced by the plastic crown on his head, biting his lip instead.

Casually he typed a reply, looking up between words to camouflage the distraction.

[Quit what?]

He didn't question the "making me hard". A stiff breeze could make Jae hard.

[Your neck. I want to lick it... or bite it.]

_Fuck. Now Yoochun was hard._

He shifted and adjusted himself discreetly.

[Later.]

He shot a "be good and you'll be rewarded" look at Jae and started to pocket his phone just as it buzzed again. Unable to resist, he looked at the screen.

[As soon as we leave the stage. Bathroom.]

Heat flared through Yoochun. _Fuck. So much for his hard-on subsiding._ He smiled to diffuse Junsu's disapproving glare from the other side of Jae and tucked the phone away.

_How fast could you sign 200 CDs anyway?_


End file.
